


Tell Them What You Want

by bestwithalisp, kassanovella



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Again, Also Reader is a virgin, Dirty Talk, Dom!Kylo Ren, F/M, Face-Fucking, General disgusting sin that you've come to expect from us, Glove Kink, Keep the Mask On, Knights of Ren watch Kylo Ren fuck your brains out, Masturbation, Multi, Naked Female Clothed Male, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, sub! Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:19:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6753541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestwithalisp/pseuds/bestwithalisp, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassanovella/pseuds/kassanovella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn’t the first time they’d watched him.</p>
<p>There’d been multiple occasions, even, when they’d taken a woman together—fucked her until she was gasping, sweating, broken and stained, cum dripping from every hole she had. Kylo Ren would always cum last, the only one allowed to have her alone. He was the Master, after all.</p>
<p>But this was no such occasion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Them What You Want

This wasn’t the first time they’d watched him.

There’d been multiple occasions, even, when they’d taken a woman together—fucked her until she was gasping, sweating, broken and stained, cum dripping from every hole she had. Kylo Ren would always cum last, the only one allowed to have her alone. He was the Master, after all.

But this was no such occasion.

The first thing Kylo Ren demanded of you was for you to strip in front of him and his men—your cheeks ran hot and your blood ice cold, body shaking at the idea of so many eyes on you at once, admiring you. Wanting you. The men in front of you seemed to you a pack of hunters, poised to pounce and devour you without a second’s notice. You tried to imagine how it might feel—so many cocks inside of you—but you’d never even had one. 

Kylo wasn’t intent on letting that happen. You were special. He alone needed to break you. He wanted your screams, your moans, and your cum to belong to only him.

Even the way you disrobed revealed your naiveté. The way you blushed while your trembling fingers peeled off each article of clothing only made him harder, so anxious to finally run his hands over your body—the body he’d spent every morning and every night fantasizing about. His eyes wandered your stiffened nipples, the swell of your curves, unable to look away as you stepped out of your panties. Not even you could miss the restless shifting of his Knights as your flushed cunt was revealed, sparking an ache between your legs—an ache that you _knew_ you needed Kylo to satisfy.

He took his seat in front of the men and grabbed you by the wrist gently, turning you to face him, dragging you slowly to stand between his thighs. You were looking down at your chest submissively, your skin was electrified at the thought of his next command.

“Bend over, part your lips.”

You stood there, blinking at him for a moment, before your hips creased and your muscles pulled the upper portion of your body so you came face-to-face. Rustling of metal and thick fabric was heard from the Knights, obviously impressed with your ass on display for them.

_Look at me._

His voice was dripping with insistent dominance as it pushed through your mind, your heart breaking through the bones in your ribcage as you stared back into that lifeless mask. You carried out your second order, your pout unsticking, jaw opening to a resting position. One of his leather hands snaked around to the nape of your neck, his fingers gathering and squeezing around the vein in the space just below your jawline, and two of his fingers from his opposing hand slipped past your lips to the end of your throat.

You heard his voice ripple through you again, hollow and demanding.

“These lips are mine?”

He gagged you slightly with one of his digits while brushed against your uvula, but you managed a gargled “yes” through it despite his unrelenting ministrations. The hand on your neck worked its way down to your reddening tits, rolling the nipple lightly, hearing your moans puffing against his mask, cutting them short while he gagged you with his fingers.

“How does this feel?” he asked, brushing a leather pad over the peak of your nipple.

“Ah—guh—“ you said, tongue wriggling underneath his finger. You chose to forgo speaking and instead nodded, trying to keep your focus on him, ignoring the weight of the eyes behind you—the eyes that you knew were watching your cunt pulse and throb under Kylo’s touch.

“Good girl,” he said, mask tilting as he observed the rest of your figure. His hand slid lower, skimming over your belly and around to your ass, squeezing hard and following it with a light spank. You winced, whimpering onto his hand. “How about that?”

Squirming, you supplied him with a nod, knowing all at once that you wanted more but were afraid to receive it. Lightning was shooting over your skin.

He huffed in approval, smacking your ass again, and you jumped. “Come here,” he said, pulling you onto his leg.

Kylo’s hands gripped your hips, guiding you back and forth over the muscular thigh with slow, firm strokes. A near-imperceptible sigh left him, mask tilting back and forth between your face and the slickened path your cunt was making on his leather pants. You were helpless in his hands, breath flowing from you in whining moans, your hands foraging into the cowl on his broad shoulders to steady yourself.

Smooth leather grazed your clit with every rock of your pelvis, making your walls pulse with a growing, undeniable need. Soon, Kylo’s hands stopped leading you, and you were grinding yourself into his thigh, panting, sweat beading on your forehead with your rising pleasure.

“That’s right,” he said. “You love being on display like this, don’t you? You love knowing every man in this room would fuck your little cunt.”

You nodded, lost in your own heady desperation, mind flooded and cloudy with lust.

“Yes, you do. Look at you. The virgin whore.” He spanked you again, and stings of bliss lit a path straight to your clit.

“Stars!” you cried, rolling your hips faster, closer now, so close to the peak you were seeking.

Kylo reached a hand to your chin, tilting it to face his empty mask. “Are you really going to cum in front of all of these men? Filthy little thing.” He snickered, a low, deep sound under the modulator. “Go on, then. Show them how I can make you cum by barely touching you.”

You gasped, wailing as a torrent of pleasure surged through you, body convulsing under his hands, nerves birthing embers over the swathes of exposed skin. “Oh, _yes_ ,” you groaned, unable to articulate much else as you came down from your climax, noticing only then the rough feel of Kylo’s leather hands roaming your flesh.

“Look at you.” His hand stopped to cup your chin, turning your glowing face to show the Knights your profile. “Could they break you like this?”

You struggled to shake your head to answer his query. He closed his digits tighter, clamping past the nerves, causing your jaw to misalign for a moment.

“Answer me, slut.” Even with the distortion, you heard him sounding his words through clenched teeth.

“N-no, Commander, only you.”

The pressure on your jaw ceased, his hands roaming back to your hips, pulling you down to your knees. He made a gesture for you to crawl over to the mound of his cock under his pants, shamelessly noticeable and restricted.

When you were close, his fingers grazed your cheek, stopping at your lips, tracing over their shape gently, his other hand loosening the strings at his pants, pulling them down just enough to spring his dick free for you to see.

You knew what was coming, and honestly, you wanted it.

His index finger slid another time over your top lip, and he took his length in the other hand, stroking it to the sight of you. 

“I’m going to fuck this little hole before I fuck the other one open. Let’s see your tongue. Separate your lips. Now.”

You widened your mouth and he guided his length in. It tasted bitter, the mix of sex and sweat heavy on your tongue. The hand at your lips rubbed its soft leathered palm to the back of your head, fisting into your hair, shoving his cock into your face. You were forced to open wider while he fucked it mercilessly, strings of spit leaking down your chin, obscene sounds leaving you as he was striking the back of your throat and holding himself there until tears welled up.

His fingers released your grip and he let you slick his shaft to your own rhythm, his palms pressing into his thighs and stroking down their powerful length, his breathing was almost a consistent static heaving in and back out again.

“So… so needy. So desperate for my cock, she’ll let any hole be penetrated.”

He pulled you off his shaft by your hair, your face gleaming in spit and a crude amount of pre-cum. You turned your face to show the men, licking your lips seductively. You turned back to him, looking up into the coal crevices of his eyes, pure innocence and curiosity filling your own gaze.

“Get on your hands and knees,” he said. “Face the wall so they can watch me ruin you.”

Your thighs clamped together at that, and you nodded, wiping your face with the back of your hand, kneeling on all fours in front of the Knights. You wondered how you looked—your breasts swaying, your head bent to the floor, your body shivering and blushing with desire. They’d be able to see everything, like this—the thought made you clench again, your chin quivering as you felt him get on his knees behind you. Leather digits traced the line of your spine down to the cleft of your ass before smacking you hard on one of your cheeks. You yelped, jolting from the impact, and Kylo snatched your hips in his hands and tugged you against him.

The wet, throbbing length of his cock prodded at your pulsing core, and he dragged his shaft in between your folds, letting the ridge of his head catch the hood of your sensitive clit with each stroke. Your lids shut as you moaned, bucking your hips back toward him to seek more of his touch, excited tremors rumbling through you. Even though you’d came only minutes ago, you felt it building again—the tight coiling pressure in your belly, promising a breathless release.

“You're so hungry for my cock, aren’t you?” Kylo asked, the mask failing to hide the anticipation in his voice. “Even with everyone watching, you’re willing to beg for me.” A fist wrenched your neck back by your hair. “Aren’t you?”

“Yes!” you said, wincing at the pain. Shame set your face aflame. “Please! Please, Commander!”

“Tell them what you want me to do to you,” he said, angling your face toward the group of Knights. Heat flooded your body as you noticed most of them had begun palming themselves through their pants—one had already begun lazily stroking his erect cock.

“I… I want…” You swallowed, unsure if you could say it to a bunch of masked strangers.

Kylo yanked your scalp again. “Say it, or I won’t let you cum for a week,” he said, rubbing circles around your clit with the swollen head of his dick.

“ _Oh_ ,” you groaned. “I-I… I want Commander Ren to fuck me.”

“They’ll never get to fuck you, will they?” said Kylo, nipping the skin of your thigh and ass between his fingers. “Even though every one of them is thinking how tight your little pussy would feel around their cocks.”

“No, no sir,” you said, the admission bringing another clench of your core. “Only you, Commander.”

“That’s right,” Kylo said, teasing your entrance with a slight rocking of his hips. “Because you’re mine. You will only ever be _mine_.”

You whined, wiggling your hips in an effort to get more of his cock. “Yes, sir!” You couldn’t take it anymore. “Please fuck me, Commander Ren!”

Kylo sneered, giving your scalp a quick pull, and your head jerked forward. “Your first time, and already such an obedient little whore,” he said. “I think she deserves what she’s been asking for—don’t you?” Out of the corner of your eye, you caught a few Knights eagerly nodding and adding to the number of men fisting their cocks.

Without another word, Kylo buried his fingers into the flesh of your hip as he tightened his grip on your scalp—relief washing over you as he started to ease in the head of his member. He felt huge in your mouth, but even bigger as he pushed his way into your cunt—only a couple of gentle thrusts and you were moaning, squealing from the mixture of pleasure and pain.

“Poor girl,” he said, and your heart sunk. “I’m not even inside of you, yet.”

The fingers on your skin dug in, and he slammed his hips against your ass, ripping you open, and you screamed, body working to stretch and clench around the massive intrusion of his cock. You were pulsing and throbbing around him, part-ache and part-bliss from the incredible fullness he gave you. For his part, Kylo was audibly working to catch his breath, having stilled himself inside of your pussy after his first thrust.

“Fuck… if I’d known you’d feel this good, I would have wrecked this cunt a long time ago,” Kylo groaned, pulling himself out. “So _fucking_ tight…”

His words brought another moan from your lips, and he eased himself back in—then out and in again, building his pace, letting your body twitch and spasm with every thrust. You’d been gone since the second stroke, eyes rolled in the back of your head, drool leaking from the side of your mouth in utter and complete ecstasy.

“You love being worked open in front of them, don’t you?” Kylo said. “Little slut.”

“Yes!” you replied, the word mostly a moan as it left your mouth.

“I think you’re ready for me, now,” he said, and your eyes snapped open.

You had no time to react before he rammed deep into you, wresting a curdled scream from your lungs, and you heard a muffled murmur of amusement—you weren’t sure if it was from him or the Knights—as he began pounding into you. Every thrust sent a new river of delicious, addictive pain coursing through you, your body quaking in time with his hips. His cock was disappearing into your cunt, something you knew the Knights could see from the angle. They could see your slack-jawed pleasure, your shaking elbows and knees, could see the skin reddening on your ass and thighs from Kylo’s force. Listening hard enough, you could hear it—the sound of their hands working their dicks in rhythm with Kylo’s cock.

“Oh, _stars_!” you cried, unable to stop the new dribble of saliva from your lips. Your clit was swollen with neglect, aching to cum again. “Commander, yes!”

“Fuck,” he breathed. “You want to cum, little whore?”

“Please, Commander!” you said.

“Look at them,” he said, twisting your head toward his Knights again. All of them were jerking their cocks, legs open wide, some of them sunk back into their chairs as their chests rose and fell with their building orgasms. “Look what you do to them. Look how badly they wish they could touch you.”

“Commander–” you whined, wanting _him_ so badly to touch _your_ clit.

“Watch them as I make you cum for me,” he said. “Let them know who you belong to.”

The hand on your hip snuck to the front of your body and started rubbing tight, quick circles around the little bundle of nerves. You squeaked, every breath leaving you a moan, growing louder, longer, the pleading in your voice becoming nothing but unintelligible nonsense. He was fucking you harder, deeper, numbing your thighs and hips and knees. The sound of your smacking skin was the only noise in your ears now, louder to you than even your own wailing. The tension in your body was unbearable—you were about to snap around him, pleasure beating at your flesh with an incessant demand to cum on your Commander’s cock.

“Say my name, whore,” he growled. “Scream for me.”

“ _Kylo_!” you groaned, unable to take your eyes off of the blur of hands in the crowd.

You unraveled around him, crying and mewling as you came, pussy milking his cock as it continued to hammer into you. With your orgasm, you saw the Knights in the crowd find their releases, mumbled sighs of satisfaction resonating in the air as they came—some shooting jets of white cum onto their laps and chests, others spilling their load over their fists. Kylo came last—as he always did—snarling as he split you open with his final thrusts, filling your broken pussy with jet after jet of his hot seed.

There was a pause, then, as the room seemed to fight its way from the haze of euphoria that had just overtaken it. Breath was heavy and thick in the atmosphere, until finally, Kylo was the first one to speak, squeezing the cheek of your ass.

“Mine,” he said. “Now and forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> bestwithalisp and myself both mod the tumblr blog http://thirst-order-confessions.tumblr.com/ along with a whole bunch of other lovely people--on Mondays we like to play mod tennis where we hit a prompt back and forth. This was one such prompt that we both LOVED and had a lot of fun with. Not as polished as other things, but hey.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! As y'all know, we both super love feedback and hearing y'alls input and thoughts!! It makes our days, seriously.


End file.
